Kakashi's Daughter
by nejsaku12345
Summary: What if there is another girl in the squad?I don't want to ruin the big surprize with the misson to the Country of Waves!
1. Tohru

Kakashi's daughter What if Naruto's class had a new student? What if she was Kakashi's daughter?(Sasuxoc)

"text"talking 'text'thoughts -  
Tohru-chan?

"No! My foot was at least a 10th of an inch ahead of yours!"Screached a loud Sakura. "Shut up, FOREHEAD-GIRL!"Replied Ino. "Yeah, but-"Sta-  
rted Sakura,"Ah...Sasuke's right over there!"Sakura finished running over to Sasuke.  
"Hi, Sakura! Good-Ah!"Wailed Naruto.'Kuso! What do I have to do to get Sakura? And what's so good about that, baka, Sasuke?'

"Alright, class! Get to your seats!"Yelled Iruka.Every girl sat as close to Sasuke at possible."We have a new student that has been stu-  
dding jutsus and all that.Her name is...Tohru Oanaka, class. Tohru?  
Step inside please..."Iruka said.

A girl with black hair steped inside the class.She had her hair tied in a ponytail.Her bangs hung curved inwards on the side of her face.  
She had pure, dark, black eyes.She had a pretty face.One with white skin.She seems to be a unhappy person because she had a frown on.ALL the boys had hearts in thier eyes besides Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru.

Tohru Stared at the class and said:"..."."Ok...Tohru you can sit on the empty spot next to Sasuke.Sasuke, raise your hand!"Ye-  
ped Iruka.Sasuke did as he was told.

Tohru groaned and sat next to Sasuke."The test today is on...The c-  
opy jutsu."Anounced Iruka.Some people grumbled and groaned.'Hn...This will be easy.'Tohru thought.

20 minutes later Tohru's name was called.

-  
Tohru's POV -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"OK...make 3 clones illousons, Tohru."The teacher explained.

'Clone illousuns? Easy...'

2 secounds later:"Good! You pass! Here...Your official ninja headba-  
nd!"

I grabed the band and went home.

"Hi..."

"Oh? Hi! You passed?" "Hai..."

-  
Oringinal POV -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hello, class! Today we'll be assinging your squads...Oh, yeah! Squ-  
ad seven will have four people in it.Two boys and two girls.!"Iruka said.

"...Squad seven: Tohru Oanaka, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha...Squad eight: Ino..."

"You'll meet your new sensei tomorrow at seven 'o clock sharp in this room!"

-  
Kakashi-sensei or Kakashi-san?

"I left early before my...uh...'dad' could wake up..."Tohru expla-  
ied, as Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto came into the room.

"Do you have only your dad with you?" Sasuke whispered to Tohru.

"Hai...I once was a orphan before..."Tohru replied."...Oh...sorry"  
Sasuke said, almost feeling sad for some reason.

4HOURS LATER!

"Hey.Our teaher is a jounin.Do you think he'll fall for that?"Sasuke said,as he watched Naruto place a earaser between the door and door frame.

"Naruto, Sasuke's right!"Sakura agreed.  
At that exact momment, the sensei opened the door, and the earaser fell onto his head.

"Oh! Sensei! I told Naruto to not do it, but he did! I'm sorry!"Saku-  
ra apoligized

"..."Was the reaction for Sasuke.

"Hn?KAKASHI-SAN?"Tohru reacted."Nani?TOHRU-CHAN? Are you in my.  
squad?"Kakashi replied. She nodded yes.

'Great!'Tohru thought unhappily.

"Um...O-ok... follow me."Kakashi said after 5 minutes.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"OK.Tell me about your dreams, hobbies, things you like, things you don't like..."Kakashi explained.

"Hey!Hey, why don't we start with you?"Naruto begged Kakashi."Me?OK.  
I'm Hatake Kakashi.Things I like and don't like:I don't feel like tel-  
ling you that...Dreams for the furture:I've never really thought ab-  
out that...As for my hobbies:I have lots of hobbies!"

"Hmph.All he really told us was his name!"Sakura whispered to the ot-  
hers.Naruto nodded in agreement.

"You!Over there!Start!"Kakashi ordered.

"Hi!My name is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!I like insant ramen in a cup.And the ramen Iruka-sensei buyes at the ramen shop!But, I hate the three minutes you have to wait for it to cool down.My dream is to become the greatest hokage ever!"

"OK.You! On the left, go!"

"Um..My name is Sakura Haruno.I like...uphm...My dreams for the furture...uphm"  
"What don't you like?"

"NARUTO!"

"OK!In the middle!"

"Hmph.My name is Sasuke Uchiha.I don't particarly like anything.I ha-  
te a lot of things.What I have is not a dream because I will make it reality.I will restore my clan and kill, a certin someone..."

'Gee-a I hope he doesn't mean me...'

'Sasuke's so hot!'

'Hmph...just as I thought!'

"Ok, Tohru...na...go..."Kakashi studdered.'Uh...I didn't think it will be this anyyoing!'Tohru thought.

"Hmph.My name is Tohru Oanaka.I don't like anything.I hate almost everything.I WILL find my brother, and kill all who murdered my clan"  
Tohru said.

'Our 'reality dreams' are simmlar.'Sasuke thought.

'HUH?WHY DOES SASUKE AND TOHRU WANT TO KILL SOMEONE?'Naruto thought unhapiley.

'Huh?NO!Tohru's the type for SASUKE!NO!'Sakura, also,  
thought unhapiley.

'Just one of her 'reality dreams'..."Kakashi thought unemotionaly.

"Anyway...We'll meet at the training site tomorrow at five o clock"  
Kakashi said.

"Tohru? What's your dad's name?"Sasuke asked surprizingly.

"..."Was heard as Tohru and Kakashi froze.

"So, who is it?"Sasuke asked again.

"...uh...I'm not allowed to say..."Tohru said softly."oh..."

'Hmph.She's lying.'Sasuke thought.'I'll just follow her later.'

"Oh, one thing.Don't eat breakfeast of else you'll puke!"Kakashi said.

In a split-second Tohru and Kakashi went jumping fron rooftop to roo-  
ftop.Then, so Sasuke.

-  
What?  
(Sasuke's POV)  
'They're fast!'Sasuke thought.

Then Tohru and Kakashi stoped and jumped down from the current rooftop they were on, and Kakashi opened the door with a key, and they went inside.

'What?What're they going to do?'Sasuke thought.Then he sat on a tree branch to see Kakashi and Tohru in the house.They were in the kitchin.  
They started to talk about the training site.Then Tohru said something about 'her room'.

'Wait...'Her room'?'Sasuke pointed out.Then Tohru got up from the chair she was on, and went into a room then, shut the door.

'That proves it!She's Kakashi's daughter!Mabe she was an orphan'  
Sasuke relized.

IN 10 MINUTES

Sasuke said everything he found out to Sakura and Naruto.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!"Naruto and Sakura said at the same time.

"Yup..."Sasuke replied."WHAAAAAA! SHE'S THAT PERVERT'S DAUGHTER"  
Naruto screeched on the top of his lungs.

For the rest of the day Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura couldn't take their minds off the topic.

-  
The exersise

"Hey, Tohru! Where's your dad? He's late!"Naruto kept on saying to Tohru.

AFTER 5 HOURS

"OK!Geez..."Tohru said suddenly."How'd you find out?"

"OK, it went like this, I was--ITAI!"Naruto yelped as Sakura hit him on the head."It was Sasuke."Sakura said.

'That bastard snunk into our house!'Tohru screamed in her head.

AFTER 10 MINUTES

"You bastard!Why'd you do that!"Tohru screamed as she hit Sasuke's head."OW,OW,OW,OW!"Sasuke cried.

"Ha,ha!Sasuke's being beat by a girl!HA!"Naruto screamed.  
"YOU!SHUT UP!"Sakura screeched, as she waved a fist at Naruto.

ONE MORE HOUR

"Yo!"Kakashi said as he walked up.

"YOU'RE LATE!"Naruto and Sakura screamed at the same time."Oh, sorry.  
I saw this old lady who needed help with her--"Kakashi started.

"NO WAY!"Naurto screeched.

"Kakashi-sensei?"Sakura asked."Hai...?"

"How are you Tohru's dad...?"Sakura asked in a small voice.

"...Tohru?"Kakashi asked."...no...I-I don't want to talk about it"  
Tohru said.

"Very well then." 


	2. Tazuna

The Bells

"Tohru I know you passed, so--"Kakashi said."WHAT THE HELL! WHY DOES SHE PASS!"Naruto screemed, almost automaticly.

"Because, she knows what this exersise is about."

"The ninja must see throught desciaption."Tohru said suddenly."She has been studing this all her life."Kakashi explained.  
"So, I'll just move to the side."Tohru said quietly,as she steped to the tree.

Tohru's POV

"I-I can't believe that he wanted to know about my past.It's.."Tohru Whispered to herself.

After an hour of thinking about her past she fell asleep.

Her dream:

"Hi, Tohru!"A boy with a blue kimono said,running to Tohru."Huh? Oh!  
Brother?Is it you?"Tohru replied."Hai!It's me, Tohru!"The boy replied.

Then the exersise was over and Kakashi started shakeing Tohru.Then Tohru shot up and hit Kakashi's head."OW!"Kakashi screamed, as he fell backwards, hitting the ground."Ow..."Tohru said rubbing her forehead.

After a couple of minutes, Kakashi explained every thing that Sasuke,  
Sakura, and Naruto did at the test to Tohru.SHe did smirk at some parts but...Sasuke...he touched a bell. TOUCHED!

'Weird'Tohru thought, as Kakashi and she jumped from roof top to rooftop

Next Day

"NO!NO!NO!No means NO!N!O!GEEZ!"Naruto yelled at the hokage.

"How dare you speak to the hokage like that!YOu are just Genin startting down the shinobi path!"Iruka yelled "What?You're kidding right?This stuff sucks!"Naruto argued.

'He does have a point.'

'YEAH!I AGREE, NARUTO!'

'sigh.I knew this was comeing'

'...sigh Naruto, this is the way of THE NINJA!'

"You are just genin.There are auther ninja ranks, too.There is genin, chuunin, jounin, and hokage.There is reports given everyday here in this vilage.  
When we complete the missons, we are given the fee.The missons are ranked D, C, B, and A.Each are harder than the other rank.So, you are given D rank missons--Hey!"Hokage said.

"So then I wanted--"Naruto was sayying."Huh?Oh, sorry."Kakashi apoligized.

"If you're going to jabber about 'no' then, I'll just have to give you a C ranked misson...sigh..."The hokage confessed.

"What?Really?"

"Yes, don't get so hasty.I'll bring him in right now."

The door opened and a drunk voiced filled the room"What! Just a bunch of snot nosed little kids! And you, the shortest kid, with the idoiotic look on your face, you expect me to beleive you're a ninja"  
"Ha, ha!Who's the one with the idoitic look on his face--"

Sasuke, Tohru, and Sakura stepped closer to Naruto and an imaginary line lined them up.Sasuke:1.Tohru:2.Sakura:3.(and)Naurto:4.(duh)

"WHAT!WHY ME!LAST!"We know who that was.

"Gosh!DEAL WITH IT, NAURTO! Sakura said.

"My name is Tazuna.I must return to my home country,the Country of Waves."Tazuna explained.

-  
A/N:

Sorry if this chapty is so short, 'cause there's more action and tragety in the next few chaptys.

kakashi-sensei2

Yeah, I'll update soon, my belove it readers! 


	3. Part of the past

"What!Why do we have to gaurd this old geezer!"Naruto complained

At the gates off Konoha

"Yeah!WOO!"

"Naruto, why are you so excited?"

"This is my first time OUTSIDE of the village!Yeah!"

"What!I HAVE TO TRUST MY LIFE TO THIS GUY! HE'S A JOKE!"Tazuna yelled.

"Oh, don't worry! I'm a high ranked ninja so, don't worry! And, this girl here,"Kakashi says pointing to Tohru "can take me and this whole squad down with out even breaking a sweat."

Silence.

Silence.

"SHE can take ME down?"Naruto said."Yes. She can also take Sasuke down."

Tohru sweatdroped.

As Kakashi said those last words, Sasuke got angry, and charged at Tohru.

Kick.

Block.

Punch.

Block.

Sauske threw a kunai at Tohru and she easily dodged it.But, the kunai flew at Tazuna. No one notice Tohru running up at the kunai, until she snatched it in mid air.  
The kunai was a few inches from Tazuna's face.He let out a small gasp, and back away from it.

"Don't ever do anything stupid like that again."Tohru told Sasuke, putting the kunai in her small pouch.(a/n:Sasuke's in deep shock right now.)

At least 2 minutes later

"Hey, Kakashi-san?"

"Hai?"

"The puddle...is it?"

"Hai...I'm not sure why..."

Step.Step.Step.Step.

Then, two blobs of black and a flash of white on top comes by, and traped Tohru in chains.

"AH!TOHRU!I'LL SAVE YOU!"

But, one of the guys said "Now?" "NOW!"

They both pulled it tighter and Tohru let out a gasp.Until, she burst, and Sakura screamed like hell.

Then, they both charged full speed at Kakashi.He pretended to not notice until they were close enough.Kakashi punched both of them at the same time.  
He grabed both and tied them to a tree.

"HUH?WHAT ABOUT TOHRU!" Naurto said, turning to the place Tohru got smashed."HUH!JUST LOG PIECES!WHERE'S TOHRU'S REMAINING PIE--OH!I GET IT!

"Hey, Tohru!You can come down now!"Kakashi said toward a tree." 'kay!" Tohru replied, jumping down from the tree.

"So, what 'cha got?"

"Allright. Someone is after Tazuna to kill him. So, he or she sent these two guys. And I think they heard you saying 'she can take me and this squad down with out even breaking a sweat"  
Tohru said sweatdroppoing.

"Heh.Sorry.Tazuna? Is this correct?"

"H-h-h-hai..."

After 10 minutes Tazuna explained every thing that happend between him and Gatoo.

"So, that's why."Kakashi said, getting off the boat.

'sigh.This time Gatoo'll send a Jounin instead of Chuunin.sigh.'

"Err!Someone's over there! No, over there!"Naruto said throwing kunais at bushes.

"OW! OW!"Naruto yelped, as Sakura hit his head over and over.

Tohru and Kakashi disapeared behind a bush, and Sakura followed them. 

"HEY! Naruto, look what you did!"

Tohru ignored them, and walked over to a tree.She looked up, and saw him.Her eyes widened, and started to tremble.

"Huh?Tohru, you okay--Everyone!DUCK!"Kakashi said, ducking.

Everyone ducked except for Tohru. The big sword swoped down, missing Tohru. It hit a tree and Zabuza jumped on it.

"Hi, Tohru-san. Long time no see."

"Tohru, do you know him?"Kakashi asked.

"uh..He trained me until he said that he couldn't keep my brothers and I."

"...That explains it, then."

"Let's get on with it."

"If's he's our opponent, I'll have to use this."Kakashi said reaching up to his forehead protecter. An d pulled it up. The revolting sight apeared. His sharingan andd scar. Tohru remembered what Kakashi had told her when she was a little girl.

-Flashback-

"Tohru, do you really want to know?"Kakashi asked tiredly."Uh-huh!Please!"Tohru pleaded.

"Fine...I had just turned into a Jounin with my squad, Obito and Rin. Hokage-sama gave us an A ranked misson. When Rin was kidnapped, we went to save her.  
We battled 4 to 2.They were rock ninjas. So, they used rocks. The y used the rocks to-to-to plunge them in the air and smash them against us. But, I got stabed in the left eye. So, I couldn't see very well to dodge. When I didn't dodge the curent rock above me, Obito pushed me out of the way , and sacerficed his life.  
Before he got smashed on the right side of him, he has awoken his sharingan. So, Obito popped his eye out, and gave it to Kakashi. Then, Obito died, just like that.  
Rin was never rescuded. So, she was killed by the rock ninjas."

"Oh..I'm sorry I asked.."Tohru said in a tiny voice.Tohru steped forward, and hugged Kakashi.

-End Flashback-

Tohru snapped back to the present.Zabuza was standing on water, and Kakashi was trapped in a ball.(The water prison)There was a clone of Zabuza,and his foot was on Naruto's headband.(Yeah, she missed a lot of stuff!)

Tohru stood there, and ran to Tazuna. She jumped from that spot, and into the tree. She hid in a spot that Zabuza couldn't find. She threw a Fuuma Shuriken at Zabuza's real body. He caught it.

She came out of the spot and said: "Zabuza-san, Why are you going around killing and elimating people?" "Because...I make money for it!"

She started to turn around and say "Naruto!Use your plan! I know you have one!"

Zabuza thought he caught her off gaurd, so, he threw a kunai at her back. It hit her. But, she froze and turned into water. "WHAT!WHERE IS SHE?"

"I'm behind you." Tohru said, throwing a kunai at his head. 'Now, you'll have to let go if you're going to live.'Tohru thought.

Zabuza froze for a second, then let go of the prison to duck. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Zabuza said, running towards Tohru. Tohru just stood there, until Zabuza rose the shuriken. She stopped the shuriken with one of her metal pads on her finger-less glove. She forced the shuriken back so, it flew away. 


	4. More of the past

Kakashi steped forward, and took over. "That was good, Tohru-chan." 

Tohru decided that Kakashi'll trick Zabuza into thinking he can see through everything--even time.  
She walked over to Tazuna, and found herself in a flashback.

* * *

-Flashback-(It starts out as Tohru, and her 2 brothers)

"Hey, brother. Where are we going to go now?"Tohru asked, walking between her brothers.

"We'll just stay at the bridge than."Her older brother answered. "OK"Tohru and her other brother said together.

After a couple of minutes

"All of you will die with-out even a dream."Zabuza said, looking at the three of them. 'They could be good.They have the keke gen kai blood swarming with in themselfses.'

"Come with me. All of you."Zabuza said, starting to walk away.

Tohru looked at her brothers than stood up. She hurryed after Zabuza.Than, so did her brothers.

-End Flashback-

* * *

"C-can you see into the furture?"

"Yes, I can.And this is your last battle--ever."

"AHH!"Zabuza screamed, falling to the ground, with senbone in his neck.Tazuna, Tohru, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto looked at the spot where the senbone came from.  
There, stood a boy.

He teleported to Zabuza's side, and said,"Hi, onee-chan. This body contains many secrets.I must go now."He picked Zabuza up, and teleported away.

"TOHRU(-CHAN)!WAS THAT SOMEONE YOU KNOW!"Sasuke (Surpriseingly) and Kakashi asked suddenly.

"All right, if you don't answer, let's go!"Kakashi said after 10 seconds."OK..."Tohru replied.

After 5 steps, Kakashi fainted, and crashed into Tohru.Kakashi's head hit Tohru's neck. Naruto had no idea what was going on,(He was daydreaming about Sakura) and triped over Kakashi's foot.

He tumbled forward, landing on Tohru, causeing her to twitch in pain.Tohru pushed Naruto off, and went to see Kakashi's leg.She bent down,and poked his leg with the handle part of a kunai. Kakashi jumped up, and fell back down again.

AFTER AN HOUR OF STRUGGLEING

Kakashi layed down on a sheet.His head hit the soft, small pillow.

Tohru stood up, and said, "I'll be outside, getting fresh air..."She opened the door, then slowly closed it again, causeing a soft click in the room.

WITH TOHRU

She walked to the forest.She suddenly turned around, and threw a kunai.There was a loud 'ITAI!', then Tenten fell down from the trees.

"Oh, sorry, Tenten."

"Uh, it's OK.I guess I would've freaked and threw a kunai, too..."

"Tenten, are you OK?"Neji, Gai, and Lee said.

"Hai.."Tenten replied, pulling the kunai out from her arm.

"Here, I'll wrap it."Tohru offered, walking over to Tenten.

'She hit Tenten so easliy.'Gai pointed out.

"Oh, OK. Arigato!"Tenten replied.Tohru bent down, and started to wrap her arm.After 2 minutes, Tohru finised wraping.  
"I think I should go back now.Kakashi-san and the others must be worring about me."Tohru said,"Bye!"

"Bye!"Neji said, surprizingly.

BACK AT TAZUNA'S HOUSE

Tohru walked in, and Kakashi said,"I can train you!"

"What were you talking about?"Tohru said.

"Your nii-san..."Sasuke answered.

"Oh...OK...But what about the 'I can train you!'?"

"Follow me, and you'll find out!"

"Hn,'

"YAY!TRAINING!"

"Let's go, Sasuke-kun!"

"Could be chakra control."

FOREST

"W-what do we have to do?"

"Climb a tree!"

"NANI!"Naruto screamed on the top of his lungs.


	5. Chakra control

Females are the best! 

"This is chakra control."Kakashi explained.

"Hn, I knew it..."Tohru whispered.

"What was that?"Kakashi asked Tohru.

"Nothing..."Tohru replied, walking behind a tree Kakashi was in front of. She focused her chakra on her feet, then walked up to the tree.  
She started to walk up. She walked to the other side of the tree.Sakura, and Naruto gapsed.

"SAKURA-CHAN, LOOK! NO FAIR! SHE GOT A HEAD START!"

'She's on the tree, like Kakashi...'

"Oh, Tohru-chan, I see the training did come in handy!"Kakashi beamed, looking at Tohru.(He's hanging from the branch)

"What training, Kakashi-sensei!"Naruto said, pointing a finger at him."Fine, fine...I'll tell you..."

--Flashback--

"Now that you're under my watch, I'll train you, OK?"Kakashi said, looking at Tohru's bright face.

"OK, but can Hiriki-kun train with me,too?"

"sigh Fine..."

"OK. HIRIKI- KUN!COME HERE!"

"What's up?"

"Ya wanna train?"

"YAY!TRAINING!"

"You're really loud..."Kakashi stated.

"Oy, Kakashi-san, what're we gonna do?"Tohru asked, turning back to Kakashi.

"We're gonna climb trees, got it?"

"Hai!"Tohru and Hiriki said.

"Demo, how're we gonna do it?"Tohru asked."Oh, with your feet.Draw your chakra to the bottems of your feet.  
Then run at the tree, 'til you get used to it.Oh, use the kunai to mark the point you get at, and you wanna go higher each time you try.  
Got it?"

"Hai!"

"Mh-hmm!"

--End Flashback--

"That happened when Tohru was 5. When I adapted her."

"Get on with the training..."Tohru and Sasuke said.

"UGH!STOP BEING LIKE THAT!SASUKE-TEME, TOHRU!"

"What?"Tohru and Sasuke asked.

"THAT!"

"What's 'that'?"Tohru and once again Sasuke asked.

"UGH!NEVERMIND!"

"Che.."Tohru and again Sasuke said.

"Kakashi-sensei, whose 'Hiriki'?"Sakura asked.

"Oh, a friend of Tohru-chan's.He died a few years ago."

Tohru walked down from the tree, and walked back to Tazuna's house.

"sigh I knew I shouldn't have mentioned Hiriki..."

-

A/N:I know this chaptie is short...gomen nasai!

Naruto:YOU SAID THERE WOULD BE CAKE, COOKIES, AND OTHER REFRESHMENTS YOU BIG FAT LIAR!

A/N:sigh You can beat me up if you want... makes puppies eyes

Everyone:FINE!WE WON'T BEAT YOU UP!

A/N:Yay!

Hinata walks into room with Neji

A/N:Oh, hi, Neji, Hinata!

Neji Hinata:Hi, A/N...


	6. Kidnapers

Kidnapers 

TOHRU

Tohru walked, thinking about Hiriki.Then, she noticed 2 unfamiliar chakra scents nearby.

It's probrably people I can handle,'

Then Itachi jumped out from one of the trees above her.Tohru looked up, and took out 2 kunais.  
She threw one up, and Itachi blocked it.Itachi disapeared, and went behind Tohru.

Tohru ran forward, climbing the tree with her feet, and bounced off attacking Itachi.

"I can see your speed is way above adverage, and so is your chakra level..."Itachi stated, blocking Tohru's kunai with one of his own. Just then, Kisame jumped out, with out Tohru even relizing, grabed Tohru's shoulder.

Tohru turned around, and shouted, "**LET GO OF ME, YOU FISH FACED FREAK!**"

-.-.-Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto-.-.-

"**LET GO OF ME, YOU FISH FACED FREAK!**"

"What the--!"Naruto shouted

"That sounded like...Tohru-chan!"Kakashi said, standing up with his crutches.

'We have to go and save Tohru-san,'Sasuke whispered in his mind.

"Lets go and help her then!"Sakura said, no 'Sakura demanded'.

Kakashi went limping, Naruto sprinted, Sakura jogged, and Sasuke ran at 10 miles per hour.

-.-.-Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Gai some where near Tohru, camping-

"**LET GO OF ME, YOU FISH FACED FREAK!**"

"What the--!"Lee said, standing up.

"That sounded like Tohru!"Tenten said, also standing up.

"She could be in trouble..."Neji mumbled, him, too, standing up.

"**LET US SAVE SUCH GREAT YOUTHNESS FROM ANY HARM!**"Gai said standing up too.

Neji ran as ast as he could. Tenten, Lee, and Gai lost Neji in the forest.

TOHRU

Tohru saw Neji approch,"N-Neji...-san..."Tohru's head droped back down.

"**WTF DID YOU _DO_ TO HER?**"

"All I did was eat her chakra.I ses she has an _enormass amount_ of it..."Kisame replied.

"**WHAT THE--!**"

Itachi disapeared from sight, and grabed Neji.

"I see you are almost as _powerfu_l as Tohru."Itachi said.He, also, started to drain his chakra.

Neji droped to his knees, mumbleing "Sorry...Tou-san...I-I couldn't...couldn't... avenge you..."

Sasuke arrived at the scene, eyes wideing.

_Itachi..."_

Itachi said nothing_."Goodbye..."_

Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, Gai, and Lee just arrived at 'Goodbye'.

Itachi picked Neji up, and Kisame picked up Tohru.

"Wait!What are you gonna _do_ with--no, wait...Where are you _going_!And what're you gonna _do_ with _them!_"Screech Naruto.

"..."Itachi didn't answer, instead he, and Kisame poofed away.(I don't know what they call it...)

ITACHI AND KISAME

Itachi, and Kisame poofed into a room.There was two tables, a window, and two beds.

_Akatsuki_ was printed on the wall.They layed Neji and Tohru(They're uncouncius now)each on a bed.

SASUKE, SAKURA, KAKASHI, NARUTO, TENTEN, LEE, AND GAI

**"KUSO! KUSO!"**Sasuke said over and over, fist slaming against a random tree.Five birds flew off the tree. A chipmonk jumped down from the tree. It landed on Naruto's face.

"**AHH!AHHHH!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!SOMEONE GET IT OFF!GET IT OFF!STUPID CHIPMONK!**"

The chipmonk's claws dug deeper into Naruto's face...Poor Naruto...Naruto ran to the tree Sasuke was slaming against, and slamed his face on the tree.(Ow!Must've hurt. A classic)  
The chipmonk fell down, dead.Naruto didn't know it fell off, so, he countined to slam his face against the tree...

Tenten drop to her knees, weeping.

"**NO!TOHRU AND NEJI WAS KIDNAPED!SUCH YOUTHFULNESS IS GONE!**"Gai and Lee said with tears like rivers streaming down thier faces.

"I...lost...another...impor..important...person..."Kakashi mumbled lowering himself to his knees, and covering his face with his hands.

Sakura stared at the five idoits either weeping or slaming themslefs on a tree.

She sighed and went to calm them down.

* * *

A/N:YAY! 

Naruto:What?

A/N:The chip--

Naruto:AHH!CHIPMONK!WHERE?

A/N:sigh...

Sakura:Uhh..Naruto!She ment from the story...

Sasuke:Che...Dobe

Naruto:What the--!

Neji:Why did _I_ have to be kidnaped!

A/N:Take it as a _comment_!_**THE**_ Akatsuki thinks _**YOU**_ are **_POWERFUL_**!

Neji:Fine...

**_PLZ RR!PLEASE!I'M BEGGING YOU!_**


	7. Sasuke and thoughts

_Akatsuki_

Tohru woke up spoting Neji on the other bed,and remembering what happened earily that day.

"You're awake..."

Tohru looked to her left. There, Itachi was seated on a stool staring at Neji and Tohru.

"Wha--What're you gonna do with us...?"

"I'm going to..."

_SASUKE, KAKASHI, SAKURA, TENTEN, NARUTO, LEE, AND GAI_

"Kakashi-sensei, if you don't want to lose another person, then watch out for us..."Sakura said, then walked over to Sasuke.Kakashi looked up then thought,_'What am I doing?I'm crying like a stupid, whiney kid!Get your self together, Kakashi!'_

"Sasuke-kun, if you just...pound your fist on the tree, you'll never get _**ANYTHING**_ done..."Sakura said tiredly._'Sakura's right...this time...'_

**"NARUTO!THE CHIPMONK IS OFF YOUR FACE ALREADY!"**Sakura screamed at Naruto.Naruto stopped, and looked at Sakura.His face was red.His forehead was bleeding.There was splinters in his face,too...

Sakura walked over to Tenten."Tenten, don't worry...I'm sure Neji'll come back...OK...?"

"_sob_ You're probably _sob_ right..."

Sakura looked at Gai and Lee.

**"GAI-SENSEI!"**

**"LEE!"**

**"GAI-SENSEI!"**

Sakura sighed deeply._'I'll just leave them alone.'_

Kakashi stood up, and said,"Let's go...back to Tazuna's house..."Everyone stood up, and started to walk back too.

"Gai, would you like to come too?"

"Uh...I'll...I'll...I'll go back to Konoha...and report this..."

"Fine,"

Gai, Lee, and Tenten walked back to Konoha.Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto walked back to Tazuna's house.

In Sasuke's mind:

_Why!Why do I feel this way about Tohru!She's just a teammate...I only felt this way when my family was alive...**WHY!**Itachi told me this feeling was...love..._

Present:

They arrived at Tazuna's house.Tazuna was sitting on a chair.Inari was carring the picture of his father.Tsunami(Inari's mom) was setting dinner on the table.  
They entered the house, then Tazuna said,"Where's the girl with the black kimono...?"

All went silent...until...Sasuke ran to his room, shut the door with a loud**_ BANG!_**

"What the--!What happened!"

"Um...Let's not talk about it...OK?"Sakura said, smiling nervously.

"Fine..."

They ate dinner in silence.Sasuke didn't come down to dinner.

_'Could Sasuke be...in...with Tohru!'_Kakashi thought, then choke at the thought.

_Gasp._

_Choke._

_Choke._

_Gasp._

"Kakashi-sensei!What happened"  
Kakashi pulled up his mask, and said,"Uh...Really nasty...thought..."

"Demo...you have that 'Icha Icha Paradice' book, don't you...?"

"It was...about...Sasuke..."Kakashi shifted uneasily in his chair.He stood up, and walked upstairs, went to his room, and shut the door.  
"Weird!Kakashi-sensei...alway has his Icha Icha paradice book--always..."Sakura said to herself.

SASUKE

**"WHY!WHY!WHY ME!WHY DO I HAVE TO...BE THE ONE TO SUFFER LIKE THIS!"**

_SAKURA, NARUTO, INARI, INARI'S MOM, AND TAZUNA_

**"WHY!WHY!WHY ME!WHY DO I HAVE TO...BE THE ONE TO SUFFER LIKE THIS!"**

"That was...that was...Sasuke-kun!Wha...What happened!"Sakura said rushing upstairs.

_KAKASHI_

**"WHY!WHY!WHY ME!WHY DO I HAVE TO...BE THE ONE TO SUFFER LIKE THIS!"**

_'I guess..my theory was correct...'_

_SAKURA_

She ran to Sasuke's room, only to find a locked door."Sasuke-kun!Open this door, please!**PLEASE!**"

**"NO!GO...AWAY!JUST...LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

"**NO!**What's wrong!Just _**TELL**_ me!"

**"NO!"**

**"YES!"**

**"NO!"**

**"YES!"**

This went on for about 15 minutes...until Kakashi and Naruto finally broke them up.

Kakashi got an every-day knife from the sink. He unlocked the door, and went inside...dun dun dun duuuunnn!

"Hey--!"Kakashi stared at the red-eyed shinobi.It looked like he was... crying!"Were you...crying...!"

**"HEY!I LOCKED THE DOOR!CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

**"ANSWER MY QUESTION!"**

"Uh..."Sasuke turned away, collpasing on the bed.Kakashi stared at the blue, stained pillow.


	8. Confession

_Akatsuki_

"I'm going to...no _the_ Akatsuki...wants to use you..."Itachi said.

**"WHAT!"**

"But, I've been following you both for quite a while...now...and I've decided to...set you both free..."

"Really!But what about..._him?_"Tohru pointed to Kisame.

"I'll come."

"Loyal as always..."

_KAKASHI AND SASUKE_

**"YOU WERE CRYING WEREN'T YOU!"**

**"FINE! I ADDMIT IT, SO STOP YELLING!"**

"Why were you crying...?"Kakashi asked.(OMG! He's torchering him isn't he!)"Is it because of...Tohru...?"Kakashi lowered his voice at this.

_SAKURA AND NARUTO_

Naruto and Sakura are putting their ears agaist the Sasuke's door.

"Sasuke-kun...was _crying_...?"Sakura whispered.

**"SASUKE WAS CRYING!YEAH!WHOO!"**

_KAKASHI ANS SASUKE_

**"SASUKE WAS CRYING!YEAH!WHOO!"**

**"SEE!NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! YOU MADE EVERYONE IN THIS HOUSE KNOW I WAS CRYING!"**

"Fine,fine...I'll stop yelling...demo...demo...I figured out that...you...like..._her_..."

"Y-y-yeah..."

_NARUTO AND SAKURA_

"Sasuke-kun...likes..._who!_"Sakura ran to her room, with tears in her eyes.

_'I'll go train...'_Naruto ran all the way to the forest._'Sasuke likes...Tohru...-san...'_

_KAKASHI AND SASUKE_

"Sasuke-kun...likes..._who!_"

Sasuke and Kakashi looked at the door.

"Bye--"Kakashi said, heading toward the door.

**"YOU'RE NOT GONNA TELL ANYONE...ARE YOU!"**Sasuke interupted him.

"Hmmmm..._no_...'cept Tohru-chan!"

**"HEY--!"**

"Kidding, kidding!"

"Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke!Come down here,please!"Tsunami's voice rang throught the house.

"Uh...hai,hai!"Sasuke stayed at his bed.

Only Kakashi come down."I guess the others didn't--"He was too stunned at what he saw.

**"SASUKE! COME DOWN! I SWEAR YOU'LL LIKE WHAT--NO--WHO IS DOWN HERE!"**


	9. Itachi and Kisame to the rescue!

Sasuke said,"I'll come down in a few minutes!" 

_'He's drying the tears in th bathroom...'_Kakashi sighed.

_5 MINUTES LATER_

"Uh...I'm coming!"

Sasuke came down...and...he stared at...Tohru...!And...Neji.

"_HOW?_How..did you...and Neji...?"

"Get back here?"Tohru finished his question.

"Uh...yeah...!"

"Well,I'll tell you..."

-Flashback-

"I'm going to set you free..."

"Really!But what about..._him_?"Tohru pointed at Kisame.

"I'll come."

"Loyal as always..."

They sneaked out the window, one by one.

They ran through the forest,then they were attacked by rookies from the Akatsuki."Kisame, take care of it!"Itachi said, still moving forward."Hai!"

"Can we call you..._Itachi-san_?"Tohru asked.Itachi hesitated at first, but..."Fine..."

" 'kay..."

Ran.

Ran.

Kisame catched up.Ran.

More rokies from Atatsuki came.

"Stupid, fucking rookies..."

Kisame catched up again.Ran.

Ran all the way to Tazuna's house.

-End Flashback-

"The Itachi I know...let...you...excape?"Sasuke stood there, wide-eyed.

"Yes..."Neji looked annoyed.

Someone knocked at the door."Kakashi!Anyone!Open the door!It's the _ANBU_!"

Kakashi opened the door."Sorry...'bout that."

"Gai turn in a report that one of his student...got kiddnap?"

"Yeah..."

"He got back..."

"OK, we'll escort him back now..."


	10. Sasuke and Tohru

A/N:I've actualy gotten attached to my charater.I think like Tohru.Sorry for the slow update!The internet totally crashed! 

"OK, but take him back safely."Kakashi let Neji follow the ANBU members, and closed the door.

Neji followed the ANBU members, thinking to himself.

_'Nande...?Why...did Itachi, the Itachi, let us escape?'_

**KAKASHI, SASUKE, TSUNAMI, AND TORHU**

"So, Sasuke...when're you gonna tell Tohru...?"Kakashi turned serious.

"Don't. Tell. Anyone."Sasuke's eyebrow stared to twich.

"Tell me what?"Tohru poped behind Kakashi."**AHH!**"Kakashi and Sasuke jumped back.

"D-don't do that again!"Kakashi said."I didn't mean to scare you...anyways...tell me what?"

"N-nothing!"Sasuke stood up, and brushed himself.Then they heard a few sobs coming from the staircase.

"Is that...Sakura...?"Tohru started to walk over, but Kakashi stopped her."What?"

"You...better not go..."

"Nande...?"

"Sasuke doesn't want to...talk about it."

"O...kay..."

"I'm going out for chakra training..."Sasuke opened the door, and closed it.

_'Will I ever confess it to Tohru?'_Sasuke thought about it, even through the chakra climbing.

**TOHRU, TSUNAMI, KAKASHI, SAKURA**

Tohru walked to her room, thinking.

_'Sasuke...he isn't acting like himself.Maybe I should find out what's wrong...I should...'_Tohru sat on the bed. She looked straight at the door.She closed the door, making handsigns.

"Kage Bushin no Justu...!"Tohru remembered the day Naruto taught her Kage Bushin no Justsu.

--Flashback--

Naruto was tied to a tree.Tohru looked at him. Sasuke had tied him to the tree because Naruto lost a bet.

"If I untie you...can you teach me _Kage Bushin no Jutsu_?"

"...Fine! JUST UNTIE ME!"Tohru took out a kunai, and cut the rope.

"There. Now can you teach me?"

"OK... just follow my instructions."

Tohru practiced hard, and Naruto observed.

"Kage bushin no Justsu!"

"Whoa!You did it!"

--End Flashback--

Another Tohru appeared beside Tohru.

_'Hmmm...I'll make her...take a nap.'_

Tohru poofed into the training site.

Tohru jumped onto a tree.She spoted Sasuke climbing a tree.Naruto was somewhere else.

_'I can sense the 9-tailed fox's chakra...To my left?'_ Tohru looked to her left.And, for sure, Naruto was climbing a tree.

**THE HOUSE**

Kakashi opened the door to Tohru's room, and looked at Tohru (The clone).

Kakashi shook Tohru awake.

POOF!

"**WHAT THE HELL?**"

**TOHRU**

Sasuke ran up the tree, and said,"I saw you up here..."

"Huh...?Oh,it's you..."

"Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if I said, 'I...love Sa..kura...?'"

"I guess I...would be speechless."

"What would you say if I said," I love...you...?'"

Tohru looked up at the sky.

"I...I guess...I...would...say..."

**NARUTO**

Naruto was spying on them.So was Kakashi.Sasuke and Tohru was to focused on the question, that they didn't noticed them.

A/N:Heh...I guess I keep on makein' the chapters shorter and shorter and shorter...sorry 'bout that...

Naruto:Hell yeah!I hate you!You keep on makin' the chapters shorter!

A/N:Damnit!GET OUTTA HERE!


	11. Uncovering the past

A/N:Hi.Sorry for the long wait.I had to go to Seattle cause my grandpa has lung cancer._Sob..._**THEY HAD NO COMPUTERS!**

Sasuke:On with the story already.I don't want to hear this crap.

Naruto:Pfft!You just want to _kiss_ Tohru,Sasuke-_teme_!

Sasuke:**URUSEI, DOBE!**

Sakura:**NARUTO!DON'T CALL SASUKE SASUKE-TEME!**

Sasuke:Sakura, stay out of this!

Naruto:Don't yell at her for yelling at me!

Sakura:Don't yell at him for yelling at me for yelling at you!

A/N:Don't yell at him for yelling at him for yelling at you for yelling at him!

Naruto:Don't yell at her for yelling...at me...for yelling at...?

Sasuke: You messed up.

Naruto:**URUSEI!**

Sasuke:...

Kakashi(Who popped out of no where):On with the story!

A/N:You just want to see what happens between Tohru and Sasuke...

---------------------------------------------------------

"..."Tohru didn't say anything. Naruto waited. Kakashi waited. Sasuke waited.

_'If I say yes, it'll break Sakura's heart, that Sasuke choose someone else. Well, people say listen to your heart.'_

"Sasuke, do you like me...?"

Sasuke blushed, and mummbled something.He nodded his head.

_'So...the Uchiha likes me...'_

**NARUTO AND KAKASHI**

"...'

**SASUKE AND TOHRU**

_'I don't want to hurt anyone on my team, it'll make things more complicated.'_

"I don't think...this is right..."Tohru leaped off the branch.

**SAKURA**

"I..._-sniff-_wonder if_-sniff-_...Sasuke-kun...likes her..._-sniff-_..."

**LATER...SOMETIME LATER...LOL**

Tohru was sitting on the futon. Lately, Sasuke lock the door to his room, Kakashi was...reading Come Come Paradice, Sakura went out to gaurd Tazuna, and Naruto was still training.

**NEJI**

He and the ANBUs were at the Gates of Konoha.

"Hokage-sama requested to see you when you returned." One of the ANBUs spoke up.

"Hai."

**TOHRU**

_'I can tell Sakura that Sasuke isn't mine...'_

Tohru looked over to the big blue bag she brought on the mission.

_Maybe I should tell Sakura...that I rejected Sasuke. Right now.Then she'll cheer up. I know it.'_ Tohru reached down to the bag and pulled something out.

_'I don't know why I want to bring this, but...'_Tohru looked at the katana.

--Flashback--

_Tohru watched as Zabuza walked off with Haku and Saji.  
(Saji is Tohru's other brother.)_

_I don't need you. Your powers are weak, and you refuse to improve._

_Zabuza's cold words echoed in Tohru's mind at that time. Tohru wandered aimlessly untill she tripped over something in the bushes. It was the katana._

_"Hunh...? Oh...a katana..." Tohru looked up to see if anyone was around. "Does this belong to anyone...?_

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes, you're probraly mad at me. Makein' all the chapys short. Gomen, ne, minna-san? But Tohru's little kawaii face as she watched Haku, Zabuza, and Saji walk off...Kawaii desu, ne?

Naruto:Oi! What happend to Sakura-chan!

A/N:**URUSEI!** You'll find out later!

Sasuke:...

Naruto:Aww...Sasuke's in love! Sasuke's in love! Sasuke's in love! Sasuke's in love! Sasuke's in love! Sasuke's in love! Sasuke's in love! Sasuke's in love! Sasuke's in love! Sasuke's in love! Sasuke's in lo--**ITAI!**

Sasuke:**URUSEI!** You're in love with Sakura!

Naruto:...ita--**ITAI!**

Kakashi: Sasuke hit him again?

Sasuke: Dance. Dance, Dobe. Dance!

/\ /\

Naruto:... (\/) (\/\/) (\/)> (\/\/) ( )...OK! I danced!

Sasuke: You suck..

Naruto: WHAT!


End file.
